Pour l'honneur des Quincy
by vertluc
Summary: Une fiction se situant après la défaite des Bounds, Ichigo et sa troupe vivent paisiblement jusqu'au jour où des sentiments secret se dévoilent. Yaoi Ichigo/Ishida
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'Honneur des**

**Quincy**

Peu de temps c'est passé depuis le retour de Kurosaki et ses amis Inoue, Sado et Uryuu. Le Seirentei et les bounds sont une histoire lointaine mais tous se préoccupent du retour du Capitaine Aisen. Nul ne sait quand il réapparaîtra, cependant la vie à Karakura à repris son cours.

Ichigo et sa bande s'étaient rejoint à l'extérieur de la ville car une fête foraine venait de s'installer. Ensembles ils décidèrent de faire un tour de grande roue, puis Orihime proposa d'acheter de quoi manger. Chad voulut essayer le train fantôme et le groupe se réparti dans les wagon. Chacun s'assieds plus ou moins à son aise, Ichigo bouscula Ishida pour pouvoir fermer la barrière de sécurité, hélas le Quincy en perdit ses lunettes et le train démarra. Le wagon des deux garçons pénétra soudainement dans le manoir hanté, les plongeant alors dans la semi obscurité. Ishida était perdu et ne reconnaissait plus rien, n'ayant plus ses lunettes, chaque silhouettes est encore plus effrayante, lorsque un vampire sorti brusquement d'un cercueil, il manqua de s'étouffer, puis une abominable momie dégringola de nulle part. C'est à ce moment là qu'Uryuu fit se qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, prit par surprise, effrayé et apeuré, il se blotti contre Ichigo, se cramponnant à son bras.

Le rouquin pas du tout étonné jusqu'alors sursauta dans le wagon lorsqu'une étreinte le saisi au niveau du bras, il reconnut son ami, sans lunettes, cramponné à son bras avec un air terrorisé. Cela ne se faisait pas de toucher les gens ainsi et même dans le noir où personne ne pouvait le juger, il prit un ton ferme et sec pour dire au Quincy :

« Eh Ishida, lâche moi ou se n'est pas ton bras mais ton cou que je sers. »

La voix masculine d'Ichigo qui parvint aux oreilles du brun fit réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ishida lâcha immédiatement prise et s'excusa du mieux qu'il put, confus par l'action qui venait de se produire.

Le voyage infernal toucha à sa fin. De retour à la lumière Uryuu Trouva ses lunettes et se fondit dans la masse pour rejoindre le groupe d'adolescents. Après cette attraction, Ichigo ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Orihime et Sado lui dirent au revoir et ce dernier ramena Inoue. Ishida quant à lui troublé par la panique du train fantôme ne savait plus quoi faire et décida d'aller réfléchir près de la rivière. Il était à peine 15H00 et tout un tas de questions, de sentiments, d'appréhensions et d'images se bousculait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi me suis-je donc laissé effrayer, pourquoi avoir cédé à la peur, pourquoi avoir lacéré le bras de Kurosaki et surtout pourquoi s'est-il mis dans un tel état ?

Peut-être que je lui ai fait peur aussi, ses muscles se sont raidit brusquement quand je l'ai touché, ou était-ce un réflexe de combattant ? Mais j'ai ressenti la force de son bras, si puissant, je suis loin de l'égale. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à son bras ? Son visage était furieux. On aurait dit qu'il cachait quelque chose. Non. Je me fais des idées… Je ne pense qu'a lui depuis tout à l'heure au lieu de vouloir le surpasser je le défend et l'idolâtre, faut que je me ressaisisse.


	2. Chapter 2

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Alors tu te décides à parler ? »

Depuis la veille Ichigo n'avait pas décroché un mot, il était perturbé, préoccupé.

Quelque chose ne vas pas chez Ishida. Que lui avait-il prit de s'accrocher à son bras avec autant de force ?

« Ça va merci, on déjeune quoi ? » Ce matin Ichigo était un peu plus rassuré, il avait conclus que le Quincy avait simplement perdu les pédales.

Arrivé au lycée de Karakura, Ichigo rentra rapidement en classe, Uryuu était à sa place en train de coudre. Le rouquin le salua et s'assis sur sa chaise. Il plongea son regard par la fenêtre et laissa le temps passer.

Le Shinigami remplaçant entra en classe, Ishida lui fit un signe de main. Il était heureux que l'incident de la veille n'eu rien changé à leur relation. Les cours commencèrent. Ishida remarqua grâce à son reflet dans la vitre que le rouquin ne se concentrait pas du tout sur se que disait le professeur, bien au contraire il fixait le ciel.

A quoi peut-il donc penser ?

Ses yeux marron restant figés, observant le vide. Sa main soutenant sa tête, en appuie sur son menton, cachant sa bouche.Les yeux d'Ichigo ne regardaient pas l'extérieur mais la vitre, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour épier l'archer Quincy sans se faire remarquer. Uryuu le contemplait et sous sa main se glissa un sourire.

La sonnerie retenti. Ishida Chad Inoue et Ichigo se regroupèrent sur le toit du lycée pour boire une brique de jus de fruit. Inoue, maladroite, renversa son jus de pomme et les garçons les plus près se précipitèrent pour ramasser et aider la jeune fille, mais le Quincy et le Shinigami remplaçant se retrouvèrent presque front contre front et la main de Kurosaki vint se poser sur celle du brun. Relevant leur visage, croisant leur regard, leurs yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre. La pupille sombre D'Ishida se mit à briller et Ichigo remarqua l'étincelle. Pendant ce court moment qui sembla s'éterniser Ichigo s'énerva et retira sa main aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Uryuu Se mit à éponger tandis qu'Orihime récupérait sa boisson.

Le reste de la journée sembla s'écouler lentement pour Ishida, il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit l'image d'Ichigo et au lieu de s'énerver comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne pensait qu'à l'état de bonheur qu'il avait ressentit, à la joie qu'il avait eu grâce à ce contact physique. Cela ne pouvait pas être méchant, rien ne pouvait arriver qu'il regretterait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce week-end, Ichigo pensait aller voir en ville si la présence des Hollow n'était pas trop importante, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait se passer. Ce même samedi matin Ishida se concentra pour retrouver son rêve, il se souvint alors qu'il était dans un wagon, l'obscurité prenait toute la place, une présence cependant le rassurait. Un bras fort et appartenant à l'un de ses amis s'enroula autour de sa taille, les yeux de Kurosaki brillaient et marquaient un contraste étrange dans ce noir intense. Ce regard plongea au plus profond de l'âme du Quincy, jusqu'à s'imprégner, se graver. Le visage du Shinigami s'assombrit peu à peu, devenant presque invisible dans ma pénombre, en faite il se rapprochait tellement qu'Ishida était obligé de loucher pour le voir, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Il devina facilement le reste de son rêve.

"Tout est claire, je sais maintenant pourquoi Ichigo est aussi distant avec moi, je vais le pousser à bout et s'il craque c'est que j'avais raison."

Ichigo avait finit de déjeuner et remercia sa sœur. Il remonta dans sa chambre et prit l'une de ses peluches, il saisit précipitamment la tête et fouilla dans la gueule. Son corps devint celui de Kon et lui dans son kimono noir parti à la recherche de quelques créatures à pourfendre.

Revêtu de sa tenue de combat Quincy, Ishida s'était mis en tête de rejoindre Ichigo sur son terrain de jeu préféré, la chasse au Hollow. Non loin du magasin d'Urahara, les deux compagnons se rencontrèrent, ils échangèrent brièvement quelques phrases puis chacun s'en alla de son côté pour éliminer plus rapidement les ennemis. Tout du moins c'est ce que croyait Ichigo.

"Toujours en train d'essayer de m'esquiver, tu ne m'échapperas pas !"

"Il essaye encore de me coller, heureusement que je l'ai repoussé, il aurait été capable de se faire blesser simplement pour que je me sauve, il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête."

Cacher derrière une maison, Ishida espionnait le rouquin.

"Il se déplace assez rapidement, attention ! Hé belle anticipation, wow ! Se mouvement de jambe, un coup de Zangtetsu par ici, regardez-moi ça comme les muscles de son torse se contracte dans son vêtement noir, il doit bien se défouler pour que ses habits lui collent à la peau. Bankaï ! Oh même la silhouette de ses abdos se dessine dans cette nouvelle tenue. Il à l'air en mauvaise posture."

Kurosaki commençait à se sentir à bout de force, le Hollow était vraiment puissant, il tourna la tête pour voire où le menait son esquive lorsqu'il aperçut la forme d'un Quincy derrière un mur. Cet instant de surprise fût assez pour que le Hollow le plaque à terre. Ishida n'en pouvant plus de voir Ichigo se faire blesser s'élança et tira une volée de flèches. Le monstre vaincu, il se rua sur le rouquin.

"Il est à moitié sonné c'est le moment."

"Il me regardait ? Je crois avoir deviné, il fantasme sur moi ! Je vais lui montrer qui je suis... ou non je vais lui faire voire se qu'il en coûte d'aimer un homme."

Parvenu aux abords du Shinigami, le garçon brun s'agenouilla.

« Tu n'es pas trop blessé? Interrogea Ishida.

-Non, ça va, tu es arrivé à temps comment se fait-il que tu soit ici ?

-Ouh euh...»

Embarrassé il répondu :

Je suis bien meilleur que toi en détection de reïatsu, j'ai senti arriver une présence puissante, autre que celle que tu possèdes déjà, alors j'ai accourus "technique n°1, mise en confiancepar un éloge ou un compliment."

-Merci beaucoup, sans toi je ne serais peut-être pas ressorti indemne de se combat. "Héhé ! 1 point pour moi !"

- tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? »

"Si je me relève un peu trop vite, se sera terminé, je dois le faire languir."

"Il suffit qu'en le relevant je glisse un peu et nos têtes seront suffisamment proches pour lui laissez une ouverture."

Les deux garçons exécutaient leurs manœuvres, Ishida céda sous le poids d'Ichigo qui se relevant lentement resta presque immobile. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'un papillon ne serait pas passé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?"

"Il se décide ? C'est gênant."

Puis voyant qu'aucun des deux n'étaient décidé à franchir l'étape, Ichigo laissa repartir son poids en arrière, tout deux s'étalèrent sur le sol et ils se rendirent compte qu'un problème avait lieu, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas comme ils l'auraient souhaité, un élément nouveau entra en jeu à l'instant précis où ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

Allongé sur Ichigo, sentant tout ses muscles contractés sous son ventre, Ishida ressenti un plaisir ardent. Kurosaki lui sentit l'odeur et la douceur des cheveux bruns sur son visage, ainsi que le corps fin de son ami sur le sien, mais il sentait autre chose qu'il avait aussi, lorsque Uryuu s'en rendit compte, il se redressa spontanément et se retourna, le visage rouge. Ichigo plaça son sabre devant lui, pointe au sol de façon à cacher un plaisir inconnu. Ses joues étaient écarlates.

« Alors, euh, très bonne baston hein !

-Euh ouai dommage que tu soit tomber à la fin !

-Ton père ne va pas s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas ? Moi j'ai Kon dans mon corps mais toi tout le monde te vois ici et se demande se que tu fais. »

En effet quelques passant regardait se brun qui venait de surgir de nul par, tomber parterre, discuter seul et se mettre à rougir. Une femme le voyant habillé en blanc pensa qu'il s'était évadé d'un asile. Bien que l'arche Quincy sache que son père se moquait totalement de lui, il se servit de se prétexte trouvé par Kurosaki pour se dérober.


	4. Chapter 4

De retour chez lui, Ichigo reprit son corps et s'allongea sur son lit, bras derrière la tête, un genou fléchit comme à son habitude. Il se félicitait, son plan avait échoué de peu mais il avait obtenu bien plus que se qu'il espérait. Il avait senti qu'Ishida était tendu, bien sûr lui aussi avait été mal à l'aise mais il fût passer ça pour un comportement normal, ce n'était pas des sentiments qui l'avait fait perdre pieds, on ne se couche pas sur vous tout les jours avec un désir très prononcé, ça fait son petit effet. Rien de grave donc. Ichigo ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Uryuu lui aussi s'était isolé dans sa chambre, il réfléchissait sur un prochain éventuel contact qu'il redoutait, plus ils se touchaient et plus les pulsions de Kurosaki devenaient intense, il céderait bientôt, sauf si la résistance d'u Quincy qui faiblissait rapidement ne disparaissait pas avant. Il s'en était aperçut lorsqu'il s'était laisser tomber sur le Shinigami. Le fait que son ami porte la tenue légère du Bankaï lui avait permit de sentir toutes les formes de son corps musclé dont une plus précise. C'est cette chose qui à fait perdre à Ishida tout ses moyens.

En vérité aucun d'eux n'auraient pu dire lequel avait commencé mais ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être le fruit d'une synchronisation parfaite.

"Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais dire au père d'Ichigo que le mien est parti en voyage d'affaire pour son hôpital et que je ne veux pas rester tout seul chez moi. Il acceptera sûrement pour deux jours."

Arrivé à la maison de la famille Kurosaki, il frappa à la porte et patienta sur le seuil se l'entrée. Il retira ses lunettes et fit mine d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Bonjour qui est-tu jeune homme,

-Bonjour je suis Uryuu Ishida, un camarade de classe d'Ichigo, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Il lui expliqua son désire de rester deux nuits.

-Je comprends et tu souhaites rester avec Ichigo ? Pas de problème, ce n'est pas souvent que ses amis viennent lui rendre visite ! Allez rentre ! Il est dans sa chambre. N'oubli pas de lui dire de préparer ton lit.»

Ishida était heureux, il avait réussi à ce faire inviter. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre du rouquin, ce dernier exprima sa surprise par un visage très expressif. Uryuu lui expliqua qu'en rentrant il avait trouvé un message de son père. Le beau Shinigami comprit et étala un matelas sur le sol de la chambre. La nuit tant attendue par le Quincy se montra. Ils se couchèrent, chacun dans son lit. Ishida continua alors son plan.

« Excuse-moi mais tu n'aurais pas une couverture supplémentaire ?

-Non, tu as froid ?

-Un peu, je n'e te demande pas une couverture pour faire joli.

-Bon, bon, prends la mienne je ne m'en sert pas.»

Au court de la nuit Ichigo commença à avoir froid et ne fit que tourner et retourner. C'est seulement à ce moment que le vrai plan commençait, tout pouvait très bien mal se passer. Ishida se leva lentement et se recoucha auprès d'Ichigo, ses bras les enroulant tout deux dans les couvertures chaudes. Il mit un bras autour de la taille du corps bien sculpté du garçon en sous-vêtement et se rapprochât de lui, le réchauffant.

La nuit bien avancée s'était rafraîchie. Ichigo avait du mal à s'endormir et se dit qu'Uryuu lui devait être bien au chaud, il était fort probable que son corps aussi soit chaud. Il s'imagina alors se blottir près de lui et toucher de nouveau sa main, ses cheveux bruns avec sa joue et mettre son nez dedans pour sentir leurs doux parfums. Presque immédiatement il eut une sensation de chaleur, Ishida était couché près de lui, un bras vint s'enrouler autour de son bassin. Il se retourna et croisa le regard pétillant du Quincy, ils ne s'avaient plus quoi faire, ne s'attendant pas à voire l'autre réveillé. Bien qu'Ishida eu voulu qu'Ichigo se lève le matin et l'embrasse, son plan venait une fois de plus de tomber à l'eau.

Les deux adolescents étaient piégé, Ichigo dans les bras d'Uryuu et Ishida par les yeux de Kurosaki. Le Quincy comprit enfin, ce n'était pas Ichigo qui l'aimait mais c'était lui, Ishida qui était amoureux du Shinigami il voulait connaître les sentiments de son ami à son égard. Il en fut de même pour Ichigo, le rouquin envisagea alors d'embrasser le brun mais tétanisé par le froid il ne put bouger. C'est donc Ishida qui le doubla et commença l'action.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo senti alors le corps d'Ishida s'approcher, le contact chaud du corps contre sa peau froide lui fit parcourir des fris

Ichigo senti alors le corps d'Ishida s'approcher, le contact chaud du corps contre sa peau froide lui fit parcourir des frissons dans tout le dos, les lèvres d'Ishida se rapprochaient jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une avec les siennes. Il s'emparât alors de la tête du Quincy et passa sa main d'une caresse lente dans ses cheveux. N'aimant pas être dominé, il maîtrisa alors le baisé, il prit le contrôle de la situation, sa langue s'échappa de sa bouche pour se réfugier dans celle d'Uryuu. Le brun se laissa aller à ce flux de tendresse, participant à la rencontre des langues. Elles se tournaient autour, se caressaient et s'enfuyaient pour que l'autre la rattrape. A bout de souffle, Ishida dût interrompre cette danse mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de reprendre de l'air qu'Ichigo s'empressa de le capturer. En quelques secondes, ils n'imaginaient plus pouvoir se séparer. Ichigo fit promener son bras le long du dos de son ami qu'il considérait maintenant plus qu'un simple camarade de classe. Sa seconde main accompagna la première et bientôt les mains d'Ishida firent la même chose. Le temps sembla se figer, chaque seconde était une éternité plaisante. L'action qui s'était produite dans l'après-midi réapparut chez le Quincy d'abord, le rouquin satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur son compagnon lui fit redoubler de tendresse mais il fut étonné de constater qu'Ishida savait aussi faire preuve de beaucoup d'animosité, Ichigo du arrêter de le caresser car ce fût à son tour d'entrer dans cette transe et incapable de faire autre chose que sourire, il n'arriva plus à se faire obéir de son corps.

« Tu renonce déjà ? Je te croyais plus endurant ! Ironisa Ishida.

-Je ne veux pas allez trop vite et j'avoue que tu sait t'y prendre.

-Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ai gardé le moins longtemps mon sang froid. »

Le nouveau couple s'endormit peu de temps après cette conversation, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans ceux de Morphée.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jour arriva plus vite que prévu, les jeunes adolescents furent surpris à leur réveille, ils n'avaient donc pas rêvés. Ishida et Ichigo étaient tout de même gênés de se retrouver à moitié nu, dans cette position qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru vivrent dans les bras d'un garçon. Ils se levèrent et partir en cours ensemble. En classe ils furent très discrets et leurs amis pensèrent qu'un conflit avait eu lieu entre eux. La situation les amusaient beaucoup et tous croyaient à se petit numéro. De retour chez Kurosaki, ils bavardèrent tranquillement et rigolaient en repensant à Inoue qui essayait sans cesse de faire parler Ichigo sur leur différent puis Ishida et jamais elle n'était satisfaite. Ils ne virent pas les secondes s'écouler. Dehors le soleil était à trois quart englouti par l'horizon. Le rouquin se glissa dans sa couverture et le Quincy vint le rejoindre comme il l'avait fait la veille.

« Est-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir dormir de nouveau avec moi ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Je ne vois ça en quoi çà me dérangerais, il ne nous reste qu'une nuit ensemble et de toute façon je crois que s'est la seule façon pour moi de trouver le sommeil. »

Cette fois-ci se fût le brun qui prit les devants, il laissa glisser sa main sur le matelas et remonter sur le ventre du Shinigami, lentement elle continua son ascension en direction du tors musclé, et repartie vert son lieu de départ mais prolongea son action plus bas. Dans un tressaillement, Ichigo poussa un petit cri, comme une sorte de râle lié à la surprise.

« Tu joue gros là, tu vas voir… Commença Ichigo sur un ton joueur.

-Qui ne tente rien n'as rien ! Alors j'espère avoir de la chance au jeu se soir ! Continua Ishida moqueur

-Rien ne vas plus »

Il y eu un revirement de situation spontané, lorsque le garçon roux jusqu'alors passif saisi le poignet du second, tout bascula. Le corps fougueux se renversa sur celui plus fin et des mains baladeuses se dirigèrent en tout sens, extirpant des exclamations joyeuse du Quincy étonné par la vitesse de son compagnon ainsi que de la précision des gestes, si cela aurait été un combat, l'adversaire aurait été rapidement mal mené. L'excitation poussée à son comble, Ishida embrassa langoureusement Ichigo. Convaincu par cette prestation et encouragé par la passion, il redoubla d'efforts et d'ingéniosité pour faire frémir de plaisir son prisonnier.

Comme toute les autres fois où ils avaient été aussi proches, la magie de l'amour prit forme. Se sentant tous deux aptes, bien qu'effrayés, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'accélérer la cadence à laquelle grandissait leurs affinités. Les derniers masques tombèrent. La chaleur festive des rencontres était aussi intense qu'un été dans le midi de la France. Ishida totalement épris des caresses d'Ichigo se laissa encore conduire. Le meneur de la danse fit le premier pas vers cette distraction nouvelle. Il fit démarrer l'orchestre, le slow commença, le cavalier suivit la cadence avec aisance puis la difficulté s'accentua avec le tcha tcha tcha puis il perdit pied au tango ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle mais il sentait l'extase s'intensifier. Après un blanc musicale créer par Ishida, Ichigo reprit un rythme de valse pour conclure le bal sur un long baisé passionné.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Ce premier vrai rapport avait plu à Ishida et il se demanda si à son tour il saurait en faire autant. Sa vitalité retrouvée, Ichigo se posa des questions, seul son compagnon pouvait lui répondre mais il n'osait pas lui en parler. Les réponses pouvaient être blessantes et ce n'était pas le moment de risquer de gâcher cette scène.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Ichigo fût désamparé, ainsi Uryuu lui aussi ce posait cette question.

-Si c'est ce qui te plait !

-Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu es sûr que… enfin que nous deux c'est pas juste une distraction ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je sais simplement que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, c'est ce qui me rend heureux. Quand tu es bien avec moi, je le suis aussi. Et même quand tu es tout près de moi, ça ne me suffit pas.

-Kon sort de ce corps ! Je ne suis pas Inoue ! «

A cette phrase Ichigo rigola, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Uryuu que celui-ci se risquait à faire de l'humour.

« Ne sois pas stupide, je dévoile un peu mes sentiments, mais je suis toujours moi. C'est toi qui me fait changer, regarde, tu rigoles. Toi aussi tu changes. Rien que pour cela je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Mais toi, que penses-tu de nous ? demanda Ichigo.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais, alors j'ai simplement voulu voir si c'était vrai. Et j'ai parié que tu m'embrasserais. »

Après un silence pesant, le rouquin reprit :

« Alors c'est un jeu ? Tu me drague, tu me laisse aller, et là tu gagnes ! Tu dois être tellement fier de toi , s'emporte Ichigo ! Satisfait ? Tu as pris ton pied au moins ? »

Le shinigami ne laissait plus à Ishida le temps de s'expliquer :

« Ecoute, écoute ! MAIS ECOUTE MOI ! S'énerve le Quincy. »

Il voulait terminer sa déclaration mais furieux, il préféra quitter le lit et se coucher sur le matelas, silencieux.

Ichigo compris trop tard qu'il avait blessé le beau brun. Il regrettait. Il savait que ses paroles l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il réalisa que tout deux découvraient un univers mystérieux et incompris des autres.

Le roux sorti de son lit et se plaça devant sa fenêtre, le lampadaire de la rue éclairant son visage sans expression. Ishida se tourna et contempla se regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo avait aussi mal réagit ? Simplement car l'amour nouvellement née l'effrayait, mais l'attirait. Il aimait déjà, il voulait le garder et croire que c'était réciproque.

« Désolé, je t'ai interrompu, reprit Ichigo, avant que tu poursuive ta phrase tu dois savoir que j'ai voulu te faire souffrir quand j'ai su que tu m'aimais. Hier sur le sol j'ai senti ton désir et je voulais te faire payer. Mais tout à changé lorsque celui-ci m'a envahit. Je suis tombé amoureux.

-Ichigo, je comprends, j'ai aussi été embarqué par ce flot de joie, d'amour, d'émotion et de curiosité. J'ai adoré ces deux nuits avec toi, mais mon père sera de retour demain. Je suis le dernier Quincy et je dois perpétuer l'honneur de mon clan. Tu comprends ? Pour l'honneur des Quincy nous devons nous séparer et arrêter là la découverte de se nouveau monde avant de trop nous y attacher. »


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo redoutait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que son lit était à moitié vide. Il s'y risqua tout de même et sa crainte fut confirmée. Ishida était déjà parti. Il se sentait blessé, humilié, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Le Quincy avait échangé les rôles. Au départ, c'était lui qui devait souffrir pour être tombé amoureux d'un homme et voila que le chasseur tombe dans son propre piège.

Le soleil rayonnait intensément dehors. Mais Uryuu ne voulait plus jamais ressortir et croiser de Shinigami, LE Shinigami. Son clan depuis toujours les détestait. Et lui, le dernier membre pactisait avec l'ennemi. Il repensa à cette femme des Bounds qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver et à cet amour qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Il ressenti à cet instant les mêmes sentiments de regret que ceux d'Ichigo. Leurs reiatsu sortirent de leur corps. Les regrets et l'amour de deux garçons fusionnaient au point de se rassembler à travers leur cœur. Ishida senti le reiatsu d'Ichigo en lui. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler son amour et brisa le lien qui les unissait. Cependant, au lieu que leur énergie spirituel réintègre leur corps respectifs, les bandes rouges particulière au shinigami restèrent en Ishida, et le reiatsu du Quincy resta dans le corps d'Ichigo. Ils avaient échangé leur corps, leur pouvoir, ils étaient l'autre.

En bas de chez lui, Ishida entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un garçon assez grand, habillé en blanc avec une chaine à la main terminé par un symbole de Quincy. Sans attendre que la porte soit grande ouverte, le rouquin s'énerva :

« ça te suffisait pas de me briser le cœur ? Il faut en plus que tu m'humilie en me volant mes pouvoirs ?

-Eh attends un peu, je n'y suis pour rien ! répondit Ishida.

-Non, je suis le responsable, c'est moi, Zangetsu.

Accroché dans le dos d'Uryuu, le Zanpakuto parla des sentiments du Shinigami et des effets que cela entrainait sur ces capacités.

-Alors si je suis un Shinigami et lui un Quincy, je vais devoir effectuer tout le sale boulot ? S'interrogea Ishida.

-Et moi, je dois me trouver une copine pour perpétrer ma race ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Vous n'avez rien compris ! dit Zangestu, consterné. Taisez-vous. Vous devez faire ce que l'autre à l'habitude de faire afin de mieux vous comprendre. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'empêche d'être en symbiose avec Ichigo, mais les doutes qu'il éprouve.

-Alors tu penses qu'en imitant un Quincy je redeviendrais un Shinigami ?

C'est à peu près ça, chacun de vous à un but que je garderai secret, c'est en l'atteignant que vous récupérerez vos corps. Bonne chance. Conclu Zangetsu avant de disparaitre. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent perplexe et rentrèrent dans la maison pour mettre les choses au point.


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux garçons savaient à peu près ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Ishida irait à la chasse aux Hollows pendant qu'Ichigo trouverait une solution à ce changement de pouvoir.

Ishida maniait le zanpakuto comme le faisait si souvent son ami. Il détruisait rapidement chaque créature qui se dressait sur sa route. Pendant ce temps, Kurosaki réfléchissait aux devoirs d'un Quincy.

*Premièrement, je dois honorer mon clan, étant le dernier des Quincy. Deuxièmement, pour la même raison, je dois faire naitre un héritier. Peut-être qu'Inoue serait d'accord pour avoir un enfant avec moi… comme ça il sera investi de mon pouvoir de Quincy et je reprendrais mes vrai capacités. Ishida n'aura plus à se soucier d'être le dernier de sa tribu et il pourra enfin se permettre de m'aimer librement. Bien sûr… Comme si j'allais arriver devant Orihime et lui dire « Hey ça te dirais d'avoir une progéniture ? » pfff*

Après un bon moment de réflexion, Ichigo pensa à Urahara. Il est toujours une bonne source d'information et pourrait l'aider une fois de plus. Le rouquin lui raconta une partie des évènements mais sans entrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme au chapeau se moque de lui.

« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut. » Avait répondu Kisuke avant de s'enfoncer dans l'arrière boutique du magasin et d'en ressortir avec un drôle d'appareil entre les mains, bras levés comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire.

« Ceci est un modulateur de pouvoir. Il a trois fonctions. La première est d'échanger les réiatsu, la seconde est de les dupliquer, et la dernière de résilier les transferts. Ainsi toi et Ishida pourrez reprendre vos pouvoirs respectifs. Aller, pour cette fois je te le donne gratuitement. »

Le brun quant à lui battait les Hollow avec une ardente férocité. Il songea cependant à ce qui c'était passé. Le lien d'énergie spirituel avait été rompu à la seconde même où il avait pensé à son père. C'est donc ça qui l'effrayait. Il décida d'aller le voir. Il entra dans l'hôpital. Personne ne le voyait errer dans les couloirs sous sa forme de Shinigami. Il pénétra dans le bureau de son père. Le chef de famille fut surpris de voir son fils déguisé en Shinigami :

« Que fais tu ici dans cet accoutrement ridicule ? Retire ce déguisement, c'est le costume de nos ennemis. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je le ferais moi-même.

-Tu ferais ça toi ? Je savais que tu te moquais de moi et des Quincy, mais tu décide de garder cette haine envers les Shinigami. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que je ne suis plus un Quincy ?

-Tu n'as jamais été un Quincy, reprit Uryuu père, tu as déshonoré notre clan par ta faiblesse.

-Et toi, par ton mépris. Car tu m'as toujours méprisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en fin de compte ? S'interroge le médecin.

-Je veux te prouver que je peux être un Quincy, un Shinigami, ou plus simplement ton fils ! Et que je suis digne de respect, je n'ai plus à supporter ton regard plein de pitié. Tu sauras combien je suis différent du fils dont tu rêvais ! »

Ishida ne voulait plus que son père le juge. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus peur et qui il était. Avec les pouvoirs de Shinigami en lui, il avait trouvé le courage de l'affronter. Il avait confiance en lui, il voulait montrer à son père qu'il ferait ses propres choix.

Face au ton inflexible sur lequel parlait Ishida, son père ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il lui tenait tête pour la seconde fois. La première lorsqu'il avait voulu devenir Quincy, et là, maintenant, en choisissant d'être tel qu'il est et non comme le désir un père ambitieux.

Le brun quitta l'hôpital et parti à la rencontre d'Ichigo. Maintenant rien ne retenais ses sentiments. Il remercia intérieurement Zangetsu de lui avoir donné le courage d'affronter son père. De retour ensemble, le rouquin et le brun échangèrent leur pouvoir grâce au modulateur d'Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo expliqua au Quincy que plus tard, s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait dupliquer ses pouvoirs de Quincy pour les transférer dans quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi il ne serait plus l'unique représentant de son clan. Tout était arrangé pour que les amoureux puissent vivre leur passion sans trop se faire de soucis. N'était-ce que le calme avant la tempête ?

FIN

Si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser des commentaires ^^ J'avais écrit ça en première L il y a 4 ans, désolé d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite, peut-être me lancerais-je dans une autre histoire ^^


End file.
